MU2K14:Punisher
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Frank Castle known to the criminal underworld as the Punisher continues his war on crime.
1. Chapter 1

PUNISHER #1  
COLD WAR PART 1  
By: Jake Bat

A North Side, New York bar

The Punisher is busting up a racketeering ring at the bar. Punisher is in the front of the bar firing off 19. Caliber Glock handguns at criminals. Punisher is barricading himself behind a table he flipped over (after shooting the gamblers there in their respective heads). Punisher then manages to fire four shots at the criminals killing three. The bartender pulls out a shotgun trying to aim it at Punisher but Punisher shoots off the piece of the shelf holding beer glasses behind the bartender's head causing them all to find on him.  
Punisher then realizes that some of the criminals are fleeing. He gets up walking towards the back door which leads to the basement which leads to the racketeering. While he passes the pool tables a criminal hiding behind them tries to grab a pool stick trying to hit Punisher over the head but Punisher slightly moves his head causing the criminal to miss. Punisher then grabs the stick and thrusts it back into the criminal's eye.

Meanwhile, the criminals in the basement are loading their shotguns, handguns and for one an Uzi to fire at Punisher when he comes in. The basement door opens with a large figure with Punisher's clothes is in front of it. All the criminals' fire emptying their guns. The body then falls with the criminals discovering it was the body of the criminal Punisher stuck the pool stick into. They then look up where they see Punisher holding guns at them which he fires killing them all accept one named J-Smoothie who's trying to hide behind a table.

J-Smoothie (whisper): "oh sh*t man, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t!"

J-Smoothie then looks up slightly with Punisher gone but then J-Smoothie feels a gun pointing at the back of his head.

J-Smoothie: "Oh man! Wait! Please! Wait! No man please don't kill me please!"

Punisher puts the gun's nozzle closer to J-Smoothie's head with his finger coming closer to the trigger.

J-Smoothie: "Common man! Listen I can tell you about a murder!"

Punisher then takes the gun off J-Smoothie before grabbing him by his neck.

Punisher: "You have 5 seconds."

J-Smoothie: "I heard about these guys. There planning to whack a prison guard."

Punisher points the gun back at J-Smoothie's head angry believing that he is telling him about a prison murder which he can't properly handle since he is obviously not in prison.

J-Smoothie: "Wait! Wait common man! I mean at his house. Listen, I hear about this Aryan guy you know the Aryan Brotherhood? I hear one of their bosses got pissed at this guard at Attica. This Aryan, damn what was his name? Edgerton? Yeah Edgerton, Roger Edgerton 'Rocco' the guy who beat that cop with a rock to death. I hear he had this thing against this guard named Leroy something? I heard he got some of his guys to go to Roy's house and whack him."

Punisher: "Roy? What happened to Leroy?"

J-Smoothie realizes that Punisher thinks he's lying jumps up saying: "Wait! I mean Leroy! Please man don't kill me I'm not lying! Listen I heard there going to whack this guy tonight!"

Punisher: "Why does Rocco want Leroy dead?"

J-Smoothie: "I hear Leroy took away Rocco's shiv and beat him in front of some inmates. Since Rocco isn't getting out in 5 years I figure he wants Leroy dead now."

Punisher: "I find out your lying..."

J-Smoothie: "I'm not man I'm not!"

Punisher: "Fine but tell me where Leroy lives."

J-Smoothie: "I don't know man! Listen the hit-guys might be there now!"

Punisher thinks if he's telling the truth this Leroy might be in trouble. I should take the risk besides Rocco like every other scumbag is a coward getting others to do his dirty work for him after all I punished his cousin for that but just in case he's lying.  
Punisher shoots J-Smoothie in the leg and leaves the bar. He then calls up his police contact Martin Soap for information. Soap at his desk in the police department is sleeping on a stack of papers where his phone rings causing him to spill all the papers over.

Punisher: "Soap, I need you to look up an Attica guard named Leroy and an inmate named Roger 'Rocco' Edgerton."

Soap: "Sure...um...it's loading, still loading, dammit hurry who piece of crap! Oh sorry Fran...ny. A beat cop just passed by if you're wondering...oh...here it is. For the guard I got Bruce Leroy. He's been a guard there for the last twenty years. Now Rocco...um...um...here! Roger 'Rocco' Edgerton whose been arrested for shooting a clerk at a gas station. Served 9 years for manslaughter and is serving 15 years for murdering a woman who insulted him for wearing a swastika. He's a sergeant in the Aryan Brotherhood that's why he's wearing the swastika. He's has 3 years left. Why are you asking?"

Punisher: "I heard Rocco has ordered a hit on Leroy, where does he live?"

Soap: "He lives in the East Side at the Bradstreet Hotel, big place can't miss it. Frank you want to send some back u...and he hang up."

Punisher races to Leroy's house in his van which he uses to sometimes sleep in and to hold his weapons. He rushes to the Bradstreet Hotel where he goes in secretly holding a small machine gun covered by his trench coat and goes up to the hotel manager's desk but discovers the man was been injured with his nose broken.

Punisher: "Are you alright?"

Hotel Manager: "Yeah...two sons of b*tches came in here and asked where Bruce was. I told them but I noticed they were carrying rifles. One of them hit me in the nose with it!"

Punisher: "Where's Leroy?"

Hotel Manager: "He may be in his room on the second floor. Room 1-29."

Punisher rushes towards the room armed with his weapons. He goes up to the door finding the door slightly open. He peeks in finding blood over the floor. He goes in and looks around finding the blood coming from the bathroom. He prepares for someone to possibly be there and opens the door discovering Leroy's body.  
Leroy's head being dunked into a toilet while ending up mostly being decapitated with his neck shot up mostly by the rifles. Punisher knows he's too late and he's failed to save Leroy but now he can do what he does best: punish those who killed Leroy and starts by finding out whose Rocco's buddies.

Punisher leaves the hotel where he contacts when he gets back to his base. The bottom of a house where he holds his ammunition, guns, bombs, maps and bulletproof vests in his war. Punisher knows the Aryan Brotherhood was behind this, even more so than Rocco being suspected of ordering the hit. Years ago, Aryan Brotherhood members dunked a rival inmate's head in a prison and knifed his neck, decapitating him.

Punisher then contacts Soap for more information. While he knows that the Brotherhood has done murders like this before (mentioned above) he tries to narrow down the information of who has been suspected of doing the murders in New York and who served time with Rocco in Attica.

Punisher: "Soap, I need you tell me about any Aryan Brotherhood-related murders in Attica prison where they dunked his head in a toilet and decapitated him."

Soap: "Um...okay. Leroy is dead isn't he? Listen Frank don't blame yourself...okay I'll look it up...um...crap...dammit why do they give me the crappiest computers? Ugh...okay I got something. 7 years ago an inmate named Gus Curtis was dunked in a toilet and his head was cut off. That good? Yeah maybe I should tell you the primary suspects. The two are Darius "Dee" Dairy and Johnny "Jock" Jamison. Dairy was sentenced for shooting a teenager who made fun of his last name. Served 9 years for manslaughter. Jamison served 16 years for two counts of attempted murder when he got drunk and pistoled whipped two of his neighbors, then stole one of their neighbors car and then he crashed it into a pole. Before that he served a misdemeanor theft charge where his cellmate was a former high-ranking Aryan. You think these guys killed Leroy?"

Punisher: "Yes, where do they often stay? I think they might be trying to lay-low."

Soap: "Um...apparently Dairy's dad owned a cabin in White Plains, New York until he went missing. Apparently it was reported Dairy and Dairy's dad got into an argument because of Dairy's Nazi tattoos hours before he went missing. Wonder what happened to him...oh yeah of course I knew that he probably killed him. So Fran-ny...see you later honey, oh yeah Roberts it's my new girlfriend...wait she doesn't have a man's voice don't you have a squad car to drive or something!? Jeez, Roberts is such a dick, seriously doesn't he have a freaking beat or something?"

Punisher: "Soap"

Soap: "Oh yeah sorry. Jamison apparently doesn't have any other place but it's said he often hangs with Diary a lot like brothers. So yeah Frank, Dairy's cabin is in White Plains near the forest parts on the edge of White Plains. Frank, you think you might need backup? These guys are killers."

Punisher: "I've killed peddlers tougher than them. Don't worry Soap I'll be fine. Just make sure you send a few state troopers to go to  
Dairy's cabin in a week or two."

Soap: "Okay Frank, good luck to you."

Punisher: "Also whenever we are in contact. I suggest you get away from Roberts."

Punisher hangs up to fill up his equipment into his van. Guns, garret rope, grappling hooks, bombs etc. He also prepares for the possible cold he might get if he finds Dee and Jock there which he highly suspects. He takes large boots and a larger jacket so he won't worry about the cold when he goes there.

Punisher loads up his van and drives to where the cabin is.

In 1963, 17-year old Frank Castle who is fresh out of boot camp for the Vietnam War is on the plane to be deployed into Vietnam. He's sitting next to a fellow young soldier but a British man named Yorkie Mitchell.

Yorkie: "You excited Frank?"

Frank: "We're going into a war, I don't know how you can't."

The commander on the planet notices them.

The Commander: "You two shut the hell up! You two are going into hell and I want to focus on that! Now listen all you maggots you are going into enemy territory where you are going to be shot at before you hit the damn ground but if you manage to survive then good luck to you serving our country but just remember this isn't our country. Now line up!"

All the soldiers including Frank and Yorkie get up. They get their parachutes on with the commander opening the plane doors. He orders them men to jump out. Several do but when it gets up to Frank's turn a missile hits the plane causing to go out of control.  
While the plane is crashing down with soldiers who have already jumped out are being hit by the plane's wing while it's falling.  
Frank turns to Yorkie.

Frank: "Yorkie! Follow me!"

Yorkie: "Guys common!"

Frank manages to stay near the open door and jumps out at the right time with Yorkie and several other soldiers. Frank soon manages to land in Vietnam. He is now in the enemy's territory.

Punisher drives up to the cabin owned by Dee and Jock. He drives up near a mountain near where the cabin is but far above and mostly out of site. Punisher gets out of his van and takes his sniper rifle. He sets up on a good position and uses the rifle's scopes to look down at the cabin. He sees Dee and Jock outside the cabin hanging out on a large pickup truck.  
Dee is wearing a blue vest over a white shirt while wearing big black pants to keep him warm. Dee is wearing a black head cap on his head since on his file it's said Dee is bald. Dee is also wearing glasses on. Jock is taller than Dee, a quarter his size. Jock has a huge red jacket on with a blue T-shirt beneath. He has blue jeans on despite the cold. He has bright red hair which is beginning to get some snow on.

Punisher, instead of just killing them now decides to make sure they can't get away and wants to do it more personal so he can make sure there dead instead of the possibility of him shooting them with them still being alive just hiding in the snow or something akin to that.

However, what Punisher doesn't know is Dee and Jock have called over some friends. Four other Aryan Brotherhood members are coming. They are Thomas "Toon-Town" Robbins and Brock "Brick" Heller. Toon-Town being arrested for burning down a convenience store for the gang and Brick being a former drug smuggler. The two others is Dee's girlfriend Sandra and Brick's girlfriend Tina both suspected of murders but never arrested due to a lack of evidence.  
They drive up to the cabin, while Punisher continues to get closer. Punisher doesn't notice them still trying to get into a better position but Toon-Town, Brick, Sandra and Tina come over and meets up with Dee and Jock causing Punisher to re-think his plan when he sees them.

Crap Punisher thinks they called up their friends. Looks like I'll have to find a way to take care of them all.  
Punisher tries to sneak away and does by hiding in some of the trees, bushes, and snow while they walk over to Dee and Jock.

Toon-Town: "Dee! Jock! How you dumbasses doing?"

Jock: "What's up Toon-Town? Still being a dumbass?"

Toon-Town (sarcastically): "Ha-ha."

Sandra: "Ey baby how you doing?"

Dee: "Doing fine, even if me and Jock here showed that guard who's the boss. Isn't that right Jock?"

Jock: "Yeah, took it right to the neck for good old Rocco."

Toon-Town: "You guys going to stay here? If so, then I guess we should tell you...the cops have no idea. They still looking for evidence. Though, I did hear about the Punisher looking for you guys."

Dee: "P-punisher?"

Tina: "What's wrong Dee you scared of that wannabe hero? He doesn't have any superpowers, hell he don't even have any cool suits like with Iron Man. Just some guns, besides isn't he busy with wops or micks?"

Punisher listens to them, now he knows for sure they murdered Leroy. Plus anyone with a swastika deserves punishment. Besides, the Aryan Brotherhood are no more than just killers. While they are known for hate crimes (Punisher even stopped a hate crime by them when they tried to stop a black-owned apartment 12 years ago) he knows they also have been committing extortion, drug smuggling, murder-for-hire, and intimidation. To Punisher anyone who even thinks about joining the Brotherhood deserves a visit from Punisher.  
However, Punisher then accidentally makes a noise when his boot accidentally hits a rock when trying to hide more getting the gang's attention. The gang then walks over to where Punisher is. Punisher knowing he has no choice leaps from where he was hiding and opens fire on them. The Aryans dodge but Punisher manage to shoot Sandra & Toon-Town in the sides and arms.

The Aryans nonetheless run behind Toon-Town's car and the pickup truck. Toon-Town, Sandra, Brick and Tina pull out the guns they carried (just in case police found them) and opens fire on Punisher. Dee and Jock however aren't so lucky.

Dee: "Our guns are inside!"

Toon-Town: "Get them we'll cover you!"

The Aryans continue to fire at Punisher who at this time has no real hiding place anymore however thanks to his shooting abilities Punisher manages to fire a bullet into Sandra's brain.

Brick: "Holy!"

Punisher then tries to get aim on Brick but Dee and Jock come out with shotguns which they used to fire at Punisher who they got the jump on.

Punisher is hit in his leg (despite his bullet-proof armor on his body the bullets shot by Dee and Jock are bullet-proof-proof.) This causes Punisher to lose some aim especially when the remaining Aryans fire fully at Punisher managing to shoot him in his leg more. They then rush over to Punisher with Jock knocking him out and them dragging him back to the cabin.

Back in the war, Frank at this time has already been there for a while. Frank is with his group with Yorkie and other soldiers. They are supposed to do recon on this mission for an upcoming attack. Frank and his men slowly and quietly walk not getting noticed by the enemy. Frank tells his men to split up to cover more ground however while Frank is with his group they are fired upon by the enemy.  
One of Frank's men is killed instantly. Frank is also shot at but lives along with the rest of his men. Frank & his team tries to escape but are shot more by the enemy. Trying to leave the area Frank instead leads his men to an area where enemy soldiers point guns at them from all sides. They take them all as prisoners of war.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

PUNISHER #2  
COLD WAR PART 2  
By: Jake Beninato

In the snowy New York Mountains

In the 1960's Vietnam, Captain Frank Castle along with 4 other soldiers are being dragged to a base by Vietnam soldiers. They have guns pointed to the back of their heads while the Vietnam soldiers make them crawl on their stomachs. They often kick Frank and his men eventually getting them to the leader of the base Ang Cho.

Ang Cho: "Hello Americans, my name is Captain Ang Cho. Commander of this base. You all are now my prisoners. Seeing how I am the only one who speaks English I suggest to all of you that you tell me your names or else they might think your silence means your executions."

Frank: "My name is Captain Frank Castle. I am the leader of this team, please let them go. If you want to capture anyone capture me. I'm the captain I'm worth more to you than them."

Cho: "Well Captain Castle I see that your quite the honorable leader something I highly admire. Let's hope your men is as grateful to you as I admire that honor. All of you Captain Castle's men, unless you tell me your names now I will shoot you all in the head."

Cho takes out a gun and walks over to one of the soldiers. He points the gun in between his eyes.

Cho: "Five...four...three...two...one..."

The soldier doesn't say anything. To then pull the trigger killing the soldier with the blood splashing on Cho's face. He then walks over to another soldier.

Cho: "Five...four...three... two..."

Soldier: "My name is Sean Murphy!"

Cho smiles and turns to Frank.

Cho: "Well Captain Castle it seems as if they do not. Except for whoever I just murdered. Can you tell me his name?"

Frank: "Go to hell."

Cho walks over to Frank and pistol whips him. He then turns to his men.

Cho: "Men, take this one away while I continue with his men."

A soldier comes to over to Cho.

Soldier: "Bạn muốn đưa anh ta trong hộp?"

Cho: "Chưa nhưng sớm"

Tina: "Wakey, wakey big boy"

In present day Punisher wakes up in the cabin tied up with the rope which is tied to the ceiling's roof window to hold him up.

Punisher: "Ugh"

Dee: "You in pain? Well expect a lot more"

Dee then punches Punisher in the jaw.

Dee: "You killed the woman I loved, the woman who had my heart. So I think it be fair if I take yours."

Dee then pulls out a knife and keeps it a centimeter away from Punisher's chest but moves it like he's carving out his heart. The only reason he doesn't really do this is because Punisher is tied up in rope and his heart is covered by it.

Jock: "Wait Dee, I tell you my birthday is next month? Well I think we know where we got the piñata."

Jock then uses the fact Punisher is tied up to push him like a punching bag.

Toon-Town: "A big dumb piñata."

Tina: "Yeah a piñata which needs to get broken so we can get those nice little candies inside."

Toon-Town: "Candies?"

Tina: "Crap you know what I mean."

Tina picks up one of Punisher's sniper rifles.

Dee: "What you didn't think we took your guns while you were knocked out? Don't worry we'll use them to good use. Whenever we meet some jackass we don't like we'll make sure we use it to blow their heads off like I'm going to do to you!"

Dee head-butts Punisher before then punching him back-and-forth in the face but is called off by Tina.

Tina: "Common Dee don't waste your energy use these."

She hands him a rifle.

Dee: "Yeah nice idea"

Dee swings the butt of the rifle up towards Punisher's stomach.

Punisher grinds his teeth trying not to show any fear or pain.

Jock: "Hey Dee why not use this gun the right way? I mean I know you like beating like this but why not blow him away bit by bit instead."

Jock takes another rifle and sticks the nozzle of the gun at Punisher's ear then to Punisher's neck then to Punisher's arm and then to Punisher's foot.

Jock: "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bit by bit then we'll take the little bits and flush him down the toilet just like what we did to that guard Leroy."

Punisher: "So you did kill Leroy."

Jock: "Damn right and he died like a bitch! Just like you are."

Jock puts the gun's nozzle right in between Punisher's eyes but Punisher then strikes his head downwards while swinging himself backwards a bit causing Jock to accidentally fire through the rope freeing Punisher. Punisher then kick's Jock away but Jock still has the rifle.

Dee, Jock, Tina, Toon-Town and Brick then pull their guns on Punisher. Punisher quickly dashes towards the door which he breaks down using every bit of force in his body. He then uses whatever's left to run downwards towards a hill just grabbing himself and ends up rolling down out of the aim of the Brotherhood.

However now Punisher has a new mission to stay alive.

Punisher goes down the hill hiding from the Aryans. He looks at himself finding the bruises and how he realizes he has no weapons.

Punisher then hears them trying to run to get him.

Dee: "Get that son of a b*tch!"

Punisher runs left into the some of the trees where he finds a tall one surrounded by other trees. He jumps up and manages to the top of the tree hiding on a branch being covered by other branches and trees. Punisher sees the group from a distance seeing them depart in different ways with Jock coming towards him.

In Vietnam, Castle is being dragged into a cell with his fellow remaining soldiers. The Vietnam soldiers shove him to the ground where he sees his fellow soldiers. The Vietnamese points their guns at them and Cho tells the soldiers to get up and to walk with him.

Murphy: "Where are you taking us?"

Cho: "That's for you to find out."

Castle is completely silent instead thinking about the possible things they might to do him and his allies.

Cho: "Do you have anything to say Captain Castle?"

Castle remains silent.

Cho: "I suppose not but I'm sure you will very soon."

Cho brings Punisher to an area surrounded by Vietnam soldiers. In the middle of the room is a table, and some chairs.  
As Jock moves towards Punisher, Punisher makes a slight move causing a small little sound to go off. Jock immediately points his gun upwards thinking Punisher might be there but he then sees nothing. As Jock is about to move Punisher silently climbs down from the tree quietly and slowly and on the other side so Jock won't notice. Jock continues to keep going looking around everywhere for Punisher, so he [Jock] may kill him with his shotgun.

Cho turns to Captain Castle and his team.

Cho: "Sit, all of you."

Castle's men all sit down including Murphy though Castle doesn't. While Murphy and some other men including Nathans, Adrian and Matteo sit down, Castle and another member of the team Chris kneel watching them.

Cho: "We are going to play a game, it's called Russian roulette."

Cho pulls out a sub-nosed revolver and puts it on the table. As he does this his soldiers point their guns at the soldiers making sure they don't try to go for it.

Cho: "This is how we play. There is only one bullet in the gun and there are 4 of you here. You all will point the revolver to your head and shoot until it gets one of you. Hope you're lucky. Oh and Captain Castle and Sergeant Bennett don't worry your turn is soon."

Murphy picks up the revolver being the first one. He takes the safety off and points it to his head. His hand is shaking but he pulls the trigger.

CLICK!

Nothing happens. Murphy then passes it to Nathans.

Nathans picks it up, takes the safety off and points it to his head. Nathans closes his eyes and grinds his teeth. He pulls the trigger.

BAM!

Nathans' brains splatter, while his lifeless corpse drops to his right side onto the ground. Blood flows out of his head. Murphy, Adrian and Matteo watch in horror from their seats while Castle and Chris look down at the ground still kneeling but Chris throws up when Nathans' blood begins to flow towards him.

Cho: "How messy, well that was a short game. Next time, Sergeant Chris Beckett you'll be joining us and when whoever falls next, Captain Castle you will then join the game. I look forward to it."

Cho turns to his men.

Cho: "Những người đàn ông đưa họ trở lại các tế bào của ho"

The guards get up and take them all back to their cells.

They walk them back to small dark cells with rats and bugs all around. The cell is basically a cage allowing any disgusting diseases in between the bars including the rats and bugs. Castle is put into the 2nd cell on the right across from Murphy and next to Beckett. Castle sees Murphy's bloodshot eyes which are wide open. Murphy is slightly shaking and obviously looks and feels guilty about what happened to Nathans.  
Castle sees this and decides that one way or another he will get revenge on Cho.

In present day, Jock still moves with his shotgun looking around for Punisher. Punisher slowly sneaks up upon Jock from behind and decides the best way to take him out is to try to snap his neck. Quick and mostly quiet. However, when he tries to do this Jock swings around and fires.

Punisher barley dodges. As Jock tries to cock his shotgun and to fire again, Punisher uses full force to swing his leg up so his boot can hit Jock's face knocking Jock to the ground. Punisher then grabs the shotgun trying to grab it but Jock holds onto the trigger of the shotgun tight, but he also manages to cock it.

Jock: "GUYS! HE'S OVER HERE! HE'S!"

Punisher pulls down the nozzle of the gun and Jock then fires and instead of hitting Punisher he merely hit the snow in between Punisher's legs. Punisher then head-butts Jock getting him to the ground. As Punisher prepares to finish off Jock he hears more  
Aryans coming.

Jock: "What you going to do? You're going to die out here and nobody is going to miss you. Heck if anything it will boost our rep to a..."

Punisher hits Jock's cranium with the butt of the shotgun almost killing him. Sadly, as Punisher hears the other Aryans approach he knows he must flee now and can't finish the job. However, things get worse when Dee sees Punisher and fires at him from a higher part of where Jock was.

Punisher dodges and runs into the woods more but Dee's fire causes him to be desperate. Punisher takes Jock's un-conscious body and drags it behind a tree with him quickly.

(From Dee's POV)

Dee: "Alright you bastard!"

Dee uses his rifle's microscope tries to snipe Punisher in the head but Punisher quickly ducks causing the bullet to only cut off a string of Punisher's hair.

Dee: "Common get out here you...what the heck?"

He sees Punisher dragging Jock's body.

Dee: "You killed the woman I love and you kill my best friend? Hell no you bastard! I'll blow your head off!"  
Punisher then swings Jock's body (barley on its feet) into Dee's sight and then Dee sees Punisher going behind the body. Dee knows if he shoots Punisher he'll kill his friend.

Dee: "Oh god! Ugh!"

(Punisher's POV)

Punisher uses one of his arms to hold up Jock's body and his other hand to carry Jock's shotgun. While he slowly moves back into an area of the mountains which is out of Dee's shooting range Punisher checks to see how much ammo Jock might have been going into Jock's pocket.

Damn! He thinks. Dirtbag doesn't have any. Must've been so focused on icing me he forgot to bring extra ammo.  
Soon, after Punisher gets out of Dee's shooting range and eventually loses him Punisher lays down against a tree wondering what he can use as a proper weapon besides the empty shotgun. Punisher also has to take care of Jock before he regains conciseness.  
Though it's too late.

Jock's eyes begin to open slightly. The last thing Jock remembers is Punisher about to get into a fight with him as Jock was sent to kill him. While Jock still keeps his eyes mostly shut he quickly looks at Punisher. Knowing if he makes a move Punisher might kill him and if he screams odds are Punisher will shut him up soon, Jock decides to take his chances by at least getting his shotgun and blast Punisher, then tell everyone he's there.

As Jock looks at the shotgun lying on the ground he quickly goes for it and grabs it. He cocks it and pulls the trigger. Jock thinks the shotgun will fire and kill Punisher but he just remembered Punisher beginning to fight him not he already fired. Punisher stands up and darkly gives a smile. He takes the nozzle of the shotgun and swings that part bottom causing the butt of the gun to hit Jock's chin, causing his lower teeth to hit his top.

Jock grunts in pain: "Ah..ugh...errr"

Jock then moves his eyes up a bit and Punisher grabs his neck and pushes him to the snow where Punisher manages to get the upper hand by turning his neck to the show being able to slightly smother him in the show. So Punisher is either going to kill him by snapping his neck or smothering him to death. Punisher ends up snapping his neck.

In Vietnam, Castle sits in his cell where soon the soldiers come in to bring them to play another game of Russian roulette. However, when the soldiers wake up everyone Castle sees Murphy in his cell.  
He sees Murphy dead with his neck snapped and his body being picked on by rats and bugs. The soldiers open the cell where they wave the gun around to shoo off a rat biting at Murphy's stomach and some bugs eating bits of flesh off of Murphy's forehead. When Adrian sees this he grabs the neck of a soldier near his cell trying to break it but the soldier shoots Adrian in the gut. Now Castle not only vows to kill Cho but to make him suffer.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

PUNISHER #3

COLD WAR PART 3

By:Jake Bat

_**In Vietnam**_

Captain Castle, Sgt. Beckett and Matteo are the only living soldiers of Castle's squad since they have been captured. Nathans, Murphy and Adrian are all dead. Thanks to Ang Cho. Now the three of them are staying in their cells waiting for Cho who they know will come, come.

Cho then arrives very soon and looks at Captain Castle in his cell.

Cho: "Well Captain Castle. I must say, you must be happy."

Castle: "What do you mean?"

Cho: "Your gunner Murphy, he was the first one to tell me his name. Now he killed himself out of guilt. He was the weakest one of your team wasn't he? I'm sure that if I were to kill him on the battleground you'd be much happier not having to worry about a weakling like him."

Castle: "Cho, I want to tell you something."

Cho: "Hmm?"

Castle: "I am going to get out of here and I am going to kill your men and I am going to kill you."

Cho: "Please, do. I would love to see you try Captain Castle I would. Seeing a hard American like you trying to defeat me and win. We were both children when World War 2 happened, Captain. While your Army was saying 'death to the Emperor' the Japanese was saying 'death to Babe Ruth!' You know why?"

Castle: "Americans like baseball."

Cho: "Heh, because that's what Americans cherished. They do love baseball and during that time your country was falling apart due to The Great Depression. You worshiped murderers like Bonny & Clyde and baseball players like Babe Ruth because they were the ones who hurt the government and authority. They were the ones you liked and even had hoped in. How many Americans back then wanted Bonnie & Clyde to get shot to bits? They hoped they get away, hope. All of you Americans have it. When I was a child my mother was killed by my father. I had hoped she live and I was wrong. Hope is nothing and personally I enjoy breaking it. I can't explain why but I love it and when I break you it will be one of my greatest pleasures I have ever done in my entire life."

Cho turns to his men.

Cho: "Người đàn ông bạn biết những gì để có được"

_**5 days later.**_

Matteo: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Please stop please!"

Cho's torture has escalated. Since he doesn't want to use only 3 for a game of Russian Roulette he had Castle, Chris and Matteo chained to the top of their cells for days and now has his men stab them with bo staffs with a curved edge to slightly stab them causing a slow painful death when they bleed out. Something they are doing to Matteo until they are done with him. Now only leaves Castle since they just killed Chris 2 days ago.

Cho: "Captain Castle, I think you'll be happy to know your death will come tomorrow morning. I'm sure you can't wait. You might even bite off more fingernails in anticipation."

As Cho is leaving Castle swings himself at Cho despite the bars at his cell using his feet to slightly kick him. Cho's men turn to Castle with guns but Cho tells them back off stating it doesn't matter.

Cho and his men leave the cell area. As soon as he does Castle knows he must find a way out. What, Cho doesn't know is that Castle has been chewing his fingernails so they may sharpen. Thanks to the fact the base right outside causing them to use vine-like rope to hold up Castle. Castle has been secretly biting and clawing at it and now that it is night he cuts himself down. Castle manages to escape his cell because when he kicked Cho, Cho didn't realize Castle took his keys to the cells. Castle then leaves the cell area and sneaks around where he finds an alone guard whose neck he snaps and Castle takes the guard's machine gun.

Meanwhile, in present day Punisher just killed one of the Aryans after him, Jock.

Punisher looks down at Jock's clothes. He takes off Jock's clothes and switch his with Jock's to further confuse the other Aryans. As he dresses as Jock he takes Jock's empty shotgun and sees a nice tall tree nearby. He then takes Jock and goes to where the tree is knowing that while Dee is close he is still being very stealthy. Soon he gets to the tree and lays out his plan as soon he sees a near broken branch.  
While Punisher is at the tree Dee has contacted Tina, Toon-Town and Brick to come over to where he is so they can kill Punisher together. The group walks down to where Dee last saw Punisher and Jock. Soon they hear a giant noise and run toward to where the tree is.  
Then a large ruckus happens above them. Dee, Tina, Toon-Town and Brick turn their guns towards the sky where they see Jock, dressed as Punisher, falls down. This causes all of them to fire almost all of their bullets at Jock's body lowering down the ammunition in their weapons. When they find out it wasn't Punisher they shot at it was Jock they are horrified.

Dee: "J-Jock!"

Tina: "Oh baby!"

Tina rushes to Jock's body wear Tina becomes covered with Jock's blood.

Toon-Town: "That son of a bitch Punisher!"

While the Aryans mourn Jock's death Punisher manages to sneak away in the confusion. Punisher gets out the woods and goes for the Aryans' cabin.  
Punisher goes up to there and sneaks in. He doesn't find too many ammunition or anything, however he does manage to locate some knives and discovers a small Smith & Wesson pistol and decides to take it after finding out it has 5 out of 6 bullets in it.  
He then goes outside where he notices the Aryans' truck. He checks the truck, no keys. He also knows if he hotwires the car or manages to make it run it might alert the Aryans. Punisher then opens up the gas tank and breaks into the passenger's side of the car.

Dee: "The hell!?"

They begin to run to the cabin. Punisher quickly puts Jock's shotgun which he took and manages to wedge it on the gas pedal. The truck then speeds down the hill as the Aryans come out, gun blazing however Dee notices something about the gas tank.

Dee: "STOP SHOOTING YOU MIGHT HIT THE..."

However, it's too late, Tina has fired a shot and at Punisher but due to the truck speeding down rapidly she misses and hits the gas.  
Dee, Brick and Toon-Town manage to get out of the way but Tina slips and the truck explodes, killing her when her body is caught in the blasting area causing her to catch on fire, burning her until a part of the truck flies out and hits her on her head, killing her.  
While he doesn't die, Toon-Town's back has been hit and can barely stand up still, now having to walk around similar to Igor. Somehow, Dee and Brick manage to survive however at the sight of Tina dying they are horrified. They look up seeing Punisher near the cabin looking down on them. He has managed to turn the tide.

In Vietnam, Frank has taken the guard's machine gun and is now trying to keep a low-profile. He sneaks around the base hiding. He briefly sees two guards walking by but he hides and makes sure they can't see him. He eventually finds Cho and his men in a room where he is celebrating the fact he is going take them out soon but he needs a plan.

He sneaks around some more but then he hears some of the soldiers coming towards him. He hides a nearby corridor and hears them walking by. The two are talking about something and Frank decides to take care of them quickly.  
As one of them comes closer Frank ducks, rolls behind one and puts the gun in front of the guy's neck while Frank holds the ends of the gun with a tight grip suffocating the soldier. The other soldier picks up his gun but Frank, now holding his gun with one hand, swings his leg into the guy stomach before he snaps the other's neck with the gun.

He then quickly suffocates the other by putting him into a headlock and puts his now sharp fingernails into the guy's eyes killing him faster. He then quickly ditches the bodies. Knowing he doesn't have much time until they find out Frank goes around until he hears Cho's yell.

Cho: Đây là những gì! Lâu đài ... ông trốn thoát!

Frank then hears a squad of other soldiers coming towards him. Frank, decides to take care of them now and opens fire on the approaching squad. Some of them fire, with Frank getting some flesh wounds, but Frank manages to massacre all of them but then Cho comes closer to him.

Cho: Mo chay!

Cho's squad begins to shoot at Frank with one hitting Frank in the waist but Frank rushes to a wall covering him until he sees more of the soldiers coming from the other side causing Frank to kill them. Frank takes their guns and puts them on his back via the strap on them.  
He sneaks around until he finds a lone guard standing with a gun outside a room. Frank makes little to no noise sneaking upon on him from the left with the guard looking straight ahead. However, the guard notices Frank and turns his gun until Frank punches him in the face before knocking him out. While he's on the ground Frank puts his boot on the guy's neck before crushing it.

He breaks into the room discovering it's an armory. He hit the jackpot. He finds grenades, guns, everything he needs. A plan then formulates in his head. He takes as many guns as he can along with bullets. He also takes a flare gun and a pistol with loaded bullets too.  
He takes the gun power and lays it on the floor outside the room covering it. He then takes a small time bomb he found and places it right on top of the powder waiting for Cho and his men.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

PUNISHER #5

COLD WAR FINALE

By:JAKE BAT

In Vietnam, Cho's forces are being attacked by the American military's including Captain Frank Castle's good friend Yorkie is attacking too. Cho's forces are also quickly dying rapidly. However, he quickly manages to get out of his base as Yorkie's helicopter fires at it. 

However, as he crawls away from the exploding base he hears someone. 

Frank: Hey Cho! 

Cho turns seeing Frank Castle covered in dirt and with his fists clinched. 

Meanwhile, in present day Frank Castle as the Punisher has just killed all members of a small gang except for two. 

Dee: Shit, this is bad. 

Brick: Yeah it is. Dee I say we beat it. 

However, as he says it Punisher opens fires on Brick hitting him numerous times. 

Dee: AAH! 

Dee looks up seeing Punisher turn his gun onto him. 

Dee then runs away. He runs as fast as he can back into the woods. Punisher smiles, he knows that the hunted has just become the prey. 

Cho: So Captain Castle? Looks like you won. Better take me prisoner. 

Cho hands out his hands. 

Frank stares at him without expression. He then walks towards to him, walking. Cho then lunges his hands at Frank trying to grab his throat but Frank grabs his hands and spreads them apart while he thrusts his knee into Cho's chest.  
Cho then breaks free only for Frank to punch him in his jaw, nearly breaking it off. He then swings with his other hand hitting him in his eye giving him a black eye. He then raises his hand in the air and thrusts down hitting him on the top of his head knocking him to the ground. 

Frank then stares at Cho. Cho then looks up, blood is covering most of his eye but he can still see Frank. 

Cho (groggily): Well done Captain. 

Cho however moves his hand towards his back pocket. 

Cho (groggily): Seems like you have one. 

Cho then grabs a knife and lunges at Frank. 

Dee is running into the woods. Running as fast as he can, not even looking back.  
He then hears a gunshot: BLAM!  
He drops to the ground and covers his head with him almost crying out of fear.  
He then crawls before getting back on his feet and running. 

Then another gunshot: BLAM! 

He drops to the ground again with his eyes almost bulging out.  
He then gets a little bit up. 

Punisher (in a booming, loud voice): You're not going to get away. 

BLAM! 

Dee then goes to the ground again this time having to release a shout of fear. 

Dee: AAAHHH! 

His eyes then fill up with tears. 

Punisher (in a booming, loud voice): You murder people for money. You will pay for all the crimes you committed. 

Dee: P-Please! 

Dee then slightly lifts his head up before standing. He quickly looks around him. Turning backwards, forwards, up, down, right, left. Just to see where he is. 

Then silence. 

Dee pants, he pants out of fear and exhaustion. However, he manages to utter one more word but in a pathetic low voice. 

Dee: P-please? 

Cho lunges the knife at Frank who quickly dodges it and grabs Cho's hand. Cho then hits Frank in the stomach with his other fist in full force managing to knock Frank down. 

Cho then thrusts the knife at Frank's head but Frank puts his arm in front of to hold back the knife. Cho however continues to thrust down. 

Cho: I must admit you were a challenge. But today you will die! 

Frank: I doubt think so. 

Frank using all of his might manages to send Cho's arm and the knife he was holding back enough to lift his head with full force to head-butt Cho before quickly using his other arm to grab him by the throat and toss him to the ground as the knife escapes Cho's grasps. 

Frank then swiftly beats Cho, punching him over and over. Cho's face becomes nothing but blood soon. Blood over his black eye, blood coming out of his throat, and blood covering his head. 

However, shockingly he manages to speak one more word. 

Cho (quietly): P-please. Let me live. 

Frank (in an angry lound voice): Let you live!? After all the people you hurt!?

You...you...deserve to die. 

Frank then grabs Cho's throat pushing his forehead into the dirt as he strangles him and eventually breaking his neck. 

Seconds go by. Gunfire between Cho's remaining forces and Frank's continue but for Frank it seems quiet. He breaths calmly. He then gets up and looks at Cho's body. Frank then leaves with no emotion on his face as Yorkie calls to him so they can escape. 

Yorkie: Shit Frank what the hell happened in there? 

Frank doesn't say anything instead he just gets onto the nearby helicopter with Yorkie as Yorkie continues to fire. 

Yorkie: ALRIGHT LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! 

The helicopter then flies off and as Frank watches the base. His eyes intent on Cho's body. 

Yorkie: Frank...what went on in that compound? 

Frank: Animals doing what animals do. 

Frank's eyes then look at the compound as they fly away. With his eyes on Cho's body. He then smirks for a moment after seeing his dirty work. Just for a moment. 

In present day Dee is still looking around. 

Dee: Well!? If you're going to kill me then you can at least come down here and kill me like a man! COMMON! Common! 

Punisher: Okay then. 

Dee then hears a sliding noise but he doesn't know where it's from. Dee then turns but he doesn't see anyone.  
He then hears footprints but doesn't know where there from. 

Punisher: Well...I'm here. 

Dee then swings around nearly hitting Punisher in the face but Punisher grabs his hand and lifts his wrist up hurting him. 

Dee pushes himself away from Punisher. 

Dee: Y-You killed my friends! 

Punisher says nothing and has no emotion. 

Dee: YAAH! 

Dee tries to tackle Punisher but Punisher just dodges and kicks him in the face when he's on the ground. 

Punisher then puts his foot on Dee's throat.  
Dee looks up seeing Punisher. 

Punisher then steps down on Dee's throat...killing him. 

Punisher then walks up back all his way to his van. He gets in and closes the door. He takes a first aid kit he has and bandages himself up with gloss. He then quietly and normally drives away on the highway back into New York City normally. Then again to Punisher it's just doing your duty. 

THE END.


	5. Chapter 5

**PUNISHER #6**

**-15** PART 1

**By: Jake Bat**

A helicopter flies above the New York City's skies, specially the skies near the port. The news copter's camera zooms in on the ship. The S.S. Around the World, a freighter that has just gotten back from Russia has been recovered after an engine failure caused it to sink.

A reporter in the copter named Whitney Chang reports the scene.

Chang: "As we can see here police, port authority and the coast guard are inspecting the bodies. We now have word that there are thirty confirmed dead. However, it's also being said that fifteen of them were under aged girls and all were found dead in a container."

The camera zooms up even closer on the bodies, specifically the girls.

…...

**HOME OF ABEL BABKIN**

….

Abel Babkin, a local Russian gangster is sitting in his pool at his home surrounded by two bodyguards while he's watching the news report on a TV put on a table near the pool. He merely yawns.

At that moment a large noise go off. POP!

One of the bodyguards drops dead via a bullet to his skull.

Abel: "What the…."

Abel gets up and sees Punisher standing above where the bodyguard's body is, he's also holding a large caliber handgun.

Abel: "Shit"

Punisher: "Hello Abel."

The other bodyguard turns to Punisher but Punisher merely shoots him in the chest, killing him.

Punisher then turns his gun on Abel who puts his hands above his head.

Abel: "Please don't do anything unreasonable."

Punisher walks around the pool with his gun always on Abel.

Abel: "Care to tell me why the hell you're here?"

Punisher walks to where the TV is and grabs the top of it, he slowly moves it to the pool.

Punisher: "Not to smart keeping this near water."

Abel: "Again care to tell me why….(sees the TV)…..oh, I understand. I got ya. You want information on the girls? No?"

Punisher squints his eyes on Abel who smiles.

Abel: "Oh yes I'd love to help you, just give me a minute."

At that moment Punisher sees a reflection in Abel's sunglasses seeing a thug approaching him. Punisher then elbows the thug in his jaw and then pushes him toward two other thugs who try to shoot at Punisher but end up hitting the thug. Punisher then shoots them dead in the head quickly before turning back to Abel whose half-way out of the pool trying to grab a gun he hid under a towel.

Abel (nervously): "Can't hate me for trying right?"

Abel then gets back into the pool since Punisher put his gun on him again.

Punisher then grabs the TV and pushes it lower to the pool causing Abel to have a scared face.

Punisher: "Information…now."

Abel: "I know nothing."

Punisher then shoots at Abel hitting him near the stomach.

Abel: "AAAHH!"

Punisher: "Calm down, it's just a flesh wound."

Abel then turns and sees a small amount of blood before hearing a click and seeing Punisher pointing a gun to his head.

Punisher: This won't.

Abel: "Okay! Okay! Listen I'm not sure who's running the smuggling operation but I do know the name of the crew chief whose supposed to get the girls. Listen we both know I didn't get this mansion and everything by playing honest but I'm not into that. Drugs I am but not human smuggling. I swear."

Punisher: "What's the name?"

Abel: "He goes by the name Animal, he works on the Upper East Side."

Punisher then lowers his gun.

Abel: "There you go! See I told you everything you want now leave!

Punisher: "Abel…what was it you said about human smuggling?"

Abel: "I told you I wasn't into that stuff! I don't do that I do drugs….oh no. Why'd I say that?"

Punisher pushes the TV into the pool, before he can get out drug lord Abel Babkin is electrocuted to death.

…

**NEW YORK CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT HEADQUARTERS**

…

At the New York City Police Department, Detective Martin Soap sits at his desk checking through papers before his phone rings.

Soap: "Hello?"

Punisher: "Soap, I need information on a Russian gangster named Animal. He works on the Upper

East Side, mostly prostitution."

Soap: "This related to the girls?"

Punisher: "Yes."

Soap: "Yeah, Homicide has been growing crazy over it. Okay I'm looking up Animal now…..hmm…um….okay here you go! Man these computers need to load faster. Ah! Anyways okay Alexander "Animal" Marin. 190 lbs, 39 years old, been arrested for Arson, Attempted Murder, and for Cocaine Possession. Says he currently lives in the Upper East Side and his newest job is at a restaurant called 'Little Russia's Gourmet'. I think I heard of that place. Yeah, Organized Crime says it's a front for gambling, racketeering and money laundering.

Punisher: "That it?"

Soap: "Yeah it is. Hey Frank be careful and make sure these bastards gets what's coming to them."

Punisher: "Send me the information."

Soap: "Got it."

Soap sends the information of Animal to Punisher thanks to a secret E-Mail account, a hacker set up for Punisher…before Punisher shot him for hacking into the military's computers and selling the information to terrorist groups.

Punisher then receives the information including the mug shot of Animal. Ugly, big face with dirty blonde hair and a small scraggly goatee.

…

**LITTLE RUSSIA'S GOURMET**

…

Outside the restaurant stands two large men with large puffy jackets, concealing their guns and smoking.

Punisher, wearing a very large trench coat walks pass the two. Them not even noticing him.

After he walks a foot away from the guard on the left (POV: Outside of the building), he stops walking.

The guard things this is weird.

Guard: "Can I help you?"

Punisher then swings a gun out with a silencer on it and shoots the other guard before swiftly smacking the guard with the gun before putting it to the back of the head.

Punisher: "Move and you die. Take me to see Animal."

Guard: "Okay, just take it easy man."

Punisher: "Also hand me your weapon."

Guard: "I don't have a…."

Punisher takes the safety off the gun.

The guard then hands him his 380.

Punisher then takes the guard walk him to the back of the building where the guard soon knocks on the door. Inside, four gangsters were playing poker with three cooks in the background. One of the gangsters gets up from the table and opens the door and sees the guard leaning in, but not Punisher who's keeping the gun to the gangster's side.

Guard: "I have to see Animal."

The man turns back to the room and calls in Russian to Animal who gets up and comes to the door.

Animal: "Hmm?"

At that moment Punisher pulls the trigger on the thug before stepping near the door gunning down the doorman. He then pulls off the silencer of the gun quickly and throws it with enough force to hit Animal in the head and to subdue him.

Punisher then turns to the two other guys at the table and opens fire on them killing them both. The cooks then grab knives and guns and go at Punisher.

One of the cooks take a butcher knife and swings at Punisher who grabs the wrist the cook is using to hold the knife before thrusting it into the man's stomach. He then grabs the man and lifts him up enough to push into another cook coming at Punisher with a blade.

The other cook armed with a gun shots at Punisher who turns and shoots him in the head. By this time Animal is lunging at Punisher who ducks allowing Animal to hit the air before pulling his head up to head-butt Animal sending him back.

Animal then lies on the floor beaten and hurt.

He tries to get a gun from his jacket but Punisher kicks it away.

Punisher points a gun at Animal's head.

Punisher: "Alright, Animal. You are going to tell me everything I want to know. Got it?" 


End file.
